<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort of the Yangtze by caratgems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401609">Comfort of the Yangtze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratgems/pseuds/caratgems'>caratgems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratgems/pseuds/caratgems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu Minghao, longing for a past lover, tries to fall asleep as best as he can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort of the Yangtze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This isn’t my first AU but it is the first one I post on here. I hope you’ll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bedsheets were cold. <br/>Minghao was cold. <br/>And even though he wasn’t alone in his bed that night, the bedsheets were cold. </p>
<p>Turning around to lay on his back, covering his bare chest with the white fabric as best as he could, trying to feel some warmth, Minghao closed his restless eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. </p>
<p>But something was keeping him awake. <br/>Something beyond physical. <br/>It wasn’t actually that cold. <br/>But Minghao’s mind was freezing. <br/>And it was enough for everything around him to turn to ice. </p>
<p>The sheets beside him moved. <br/>A pair of arms wrapped around his slim naked body and Minghao shivered.</p>
<p>Those arms should have been warm, comforting, reassuring...</p>
<p>But they weren’t.</p>
<p>Everything felt rough and stiff and god damn cold. </p>
<p>So Minghao turned to his side again, sticking himself as close as he could to the man who was holding him. <br/>But that didn’t help.</p>
<p>He tried hiding his face in the crook of his “lover’s” neck.<br/>But that didn’t help. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the arms he needed around his body. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the neck he had marked up so many times.</p>
<p>It wasn’t right and the bedsheets were cold.</p>
<p>So Minghao didn’t give up. <br/>He thought about the times where the bed was the warmest place. </p>
<p>The times where the right arms were holding him.</p>
<p>The times where gentle hands were travelling around his body, tracing the flow of the Yangtze river and the path of the silk road. </p>
<p>The times where the warmth of a breath against his skin felt like the lukewarm breeze of the Guangdong province.</p>
<p>And Minghao was able to get a glimpse of it all, even through the darkness of the room around him and the obduracy of the surrounding ice-cold air. <br/>And even though it wasn’t enough for him to feel entirely better, he closed his eyes again and pretended like the man in front of him was the right one. </p>
<p>Just for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go &lt;3 I really hope you liked it and if you did, make sure to give me feedbacks! <br/>See you soon ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>